Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method and system for integration of social media with broadcast data. More specifically, the invention relates to a system and method that combines the tools of a social networking channel with broadcast data to capture and record relevant content scheduled to be broadcast.
Description of the Prior Art
A television (TV) is a telecommunication medium for transmitting and receiving moving images that can be monochrome or colored, with or without accompanying sound. The moving images are generally referred to as television shows. The television has a plurality of channels, each channel set to receive data from different frequency transmissions. It is recognized that each channel may have structured programming detailing shows to be transmitted at select times, with each program having a start time and a finish time.
In recent years, the television market has expanded together with the expansion of broadcast channels. There is a large quantity of channels available, with each channel having a separate schedule of programs. It has become challenging, if not impossible, for a viewer to review an entire list of television programs and schedule time to view the program, or to record the program on a recording device to be viewed at a later time. Similarly, the viewer may have an interest in a program, but not be aware that such a program exists and is scheduled to be transmitted on a television channel. Accordingly, there is a burden associated with selecting, viewing, and/or recording television programs scheduled to be broadcast.